


Such a lot of world to see

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: ladiesbingo, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Present Tense, Siblings, barcelona, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: Minako is showing off Barcelona. And showing off, a bit. Mari is just trying to keep up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the ladiesbingo prompt 'A Midnight Modern Conversation'

Mari has drunk approximately half as much as Minako, and she is approximately twice as drunk.

This seems unfair.

It's the jetlag, Mari tells herself. Jetlag and the way that Spain grinds to a halt after lunch and comes alive again in the evening. And the fact that it's way past eleven and they've only just finished dinner. And not knowing why they've just walked out on that Canadian couple. And whatever's going on with her little brother's love life, which, to be frank, she'd much rather not know. And the way that Minako never stops. Never stops walking, never stops talking, never stops, full stop. Anybody would be confused, with or without the red wine.

They find a bar. It's more or less on the way back to the hotel. Minako gets some more red wine. The skaters have gone to bed. A long day tomorrow. The two of them have no such excuse.

'Well!' Minako's eyes are sparkling.

Mari groans. 'What am I going to tell our parents? I turn my back on him for five minutes and he gets engaged! I'm meant to be keeping an eye on him.'

'That's Victor's job now.'

'Victor's the problem,' Mari points out.

'But not your problem. The secret of coaching,' Minako says airily, 'is to know where your job stops and somebody else's starts.'

'I'm not his coach. I'm his sister.' Perhaps she should just threaten to beat Victor up. She and Yuuko used to do that a lot, with the kids who gave Yuuri a hard time at school. But they never had to beat up anyone that Yuuri actually seemed to like.

Minako splits the remainder of the bottle between their glasses. 'Mari, he's an adult, believe it or not. He survived five years on his own in America; he's probably going to cope with Barcelona. What's the worst that can happen? He and Victor break each other's hearts. So what? It happens every half hour anyway. If your parents aren't used to that by now then there's not much you can do about it. So stop worrying and have some fun. Shall we get another bottle?'

They get another bottle.

'So,' Minako says, encompassing Barcelona and the skating and the whole world in one infuriatingly elegant _port de bras_ , 'what do you make of it all?'

'I like it,' Mari says. 'You've been here before, right?' Minako's been everywhere. London, Buenos Aires, New York, Prague, Bangkok. Lots of other places, probably.

Minako laughs and holds her hand out for a cigarette. 'I didn't see much of it. Theatres. Dressing rooms. Hotels. I never did enough of the sight-seeing stuff.'

'I've never done any, really,' Mari says. She beckons Minako closer and lights the cigarette for her.

'Would you like to?'

Mari thinks about it. Not for very long. 'Yeah, I would. If things were different.' By _things_ she means _someone's got to run the onsen_ , _our parents aren't getting any younger_ , and some other excuses she's been telling herself for several years now.

She doesn't bother saying them out loud, but Minako seems to hear them anyway.

'You should,' Minako says. 'You only live once, as the kids say.'

'Well, so long as Yuuri keeps skating, I've got a reason.'

Minako's face lights up. 'You'll keep coming around the competitions with me, then?'

'I'd like that,' Mari says, 'but I think he's going to retire. He talks about it quite a lot, when he's miserable. Sometimes when he's not miserable, these days.'

Minako grins. 'In which case he can look after the onsen for a bit, can't he? And you and I can go and see the bits of the world where nobody skates.'

Mari likes the sound of that.

They get another bottle.

  
They'd managed to wheedle some useful room numbers out of Chris Giacometti, but it seems that neither of them got the chance to make any use of them. Mari wakes up in Minako's bed, fully clothed, and with a taste in her mouth like something's died in there.

She groans. It makes her head hurt, so she stops.

Minako's there with a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. 'Still alive?'

'Unfortunately.' Mari blinks several times and resolves never to drink again. Or at least, never to try to keep up with Minako.

'You've got about forty minutes before we need to be moving.' Minako is bustling around the room like a small whirlwind. Mari hides her face in the pillow.

'Are you always like this in the mornings?'

Minako stands still for long enough to think about it. 'Yes. Is that going to be a problem? You know, with our plan to travel the world?'

Mari downs the water and smiles, forgetting the hangover for a moment. 'I dare say I'll get used to it.'


End file.
